


Wake Up!

by skeletalbeings



Series: Dreamwalker of the Trials [2]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Ballkicker Feng, Blood, Cinnamon Roll Quentin, Doctor Is A Jerk, Feng Is A Good Friend, Freddy Abuse, Freddy Is An Asshole, Gen, Guilt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mama Laurie, Nightmares, Papa Bill, Poor Quentin, Protective Bill Overbeck, Protective David King, Protective Feng Min, Protective Laurie Strode, Quentin Gets Loved, Quentin Whump Fic, Swearing, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: Quentin can never catch a break. And sometimes he still sees the bastard, every-godamn-where.(Edited a small writing error 17/07)





	1. Chapter 1

 

An unnaturally loud heartbeat thudded in his ears, growing louder and louder, closely followed by the squealing of the large metal doors being opened, and two sets of pounding footsteps.

 

Meg slid over a fallen pallet, running towards him nursing her left side as the blood spewed from the long slash, breathing heavily as she turned the corner, the cackling laughter of the doctor, and the blood red stain following right behind her.

 

“Get out of here, Quentin run!” The redhead screamed, crying out as sparks of electricity coursed throughout her body, screaming even louder as the bat caught between her shoulder blades, her body crashing down mere metres away.

 

The doctor giggled, turned to face the sleepy boy who watched on, conflicted.

 

“For fucks sake Quentin, Go!” Meg grunted, flailing on the sparking mans shoulder as he carried her struggling form towards the hook.

 

With a burst of speed that would make Meg proud, he lunged in front of the killer, clicking on his flashlight, aiming the bright beam up into the killers eyes, the battery dying almost instantly, and with a roar, dropped Meg onto her feet clumsily.

 

With a cough she ran forward, surpassing him as he slowed down to run behind her, crying out as the bat struck him against the arm, the gate was steps away, he watched with bated breath as Meg passed the barrier, before his foot could cross the line, a current sparked within his body, causing him to yell out as the spiked bat cracked against his skull, his limp body crumpling to the earth.

 

Bloodied nails scraped against the dirt, trying to drag his body the final centimetres, a large hand caught his foot, dragging the boy back several metres, with a cackle the man pressed his hands to cup Quentin’s cheeks, giggling at the boys screams as electricity surged in his head, for forty agonising seconds he lay writhing and crying, and at last the scientist stopped, when Quentin’s eyes cleared from the tears, he saw an even wider smile form on his face, before hauling his form up onto his shoulder.

 

Quentin yelled and kicked, fighting to free himself as the staircase came into view, as they crossed the last step Quentin let out a cry, pounding his fists against the doctors neck once more, and was dropped on top of the chest, a startled groan left him as he landed roughly, and adding to his confusion, the doctor sat across him, with a seat Quentin knew shouldn’t be there.

 

“W-what are you doing?” A slight tilt of the head, a cracklings hand resting against the boys cheek once more, with a whimper Quentin screwed his eyes shut, awaiting the pain of being shocked.

 

“It’s always been a-a fascination of mine,” The doctor paused with a giggle, still staring him down, “It’s always been a fascination of mine, to see how far our mind can go before breaking, what makes us snap, this is something you won’t be able to snap out of, boy” Quentin swallowed, and before he could ask, a faint, awfully familiar lullaby echoed throughout the room, a heartbeat that was not his own almost doubling in intensity at the sight of two killers standing before him.

 

“Hands of sparkles,” Freddy snarled, jamming a clawed finger into the doctors cheek, the now frightened man stumbled up the staircase, making the wood crackle with electricity.

 

“This bitch is mine to break!” With a yell Quentin jumped forwards, stabbing the burned man with the end of his useless flashlight, and throwing the light at his head afterwards, it collided with Freddy’s skull with a audible crack, Freddy smiled down at him, waggling a gloved finger.

 

“Now now Quennie, that’s not very nice, i’ll have to teach you a lesson, WAKE UP! —“ With a scream, Quentin wrapped his hands around the mans throat, and the redness of the basement quickly faded to surrounding trees, Freddy’s smirking face fading to Claudette’s surprised and horrified face.

 

She choked under his iron grip, but he couldn’t get Freddy out of his head, their two faces blended together and he screamed loudly, letting her go and charging in for a hit, a fist caught his own, and he struggled in a vice hold around his waist, dragging him away from the crying female.

 

“Quentin! Snap out of it!” David’s commanding and panicked tone become that of the doctor, standing in front of him in the basement, telling him he couldn’t snap out of this one.

 

“Get away from me!” He screamed, throwing himself out of David’s grip and onto the ground, “He’s here! He’s here!” The panicked survivors threw a look around, no one apart from them was here.

 

 

“Quentin calm the fuck down. No one’s here!” Feng shouted, the lullaby only got louder in his ears, deafening him to any other noises, and suddenly he was back in Badham Preschool with Nancy, pipes and fire everywhere, blood everywhere, the copper scent burning into his nostrils.

 

With a heave he lurched forward, retching into the grass, nails digging into the soil, unaware of the helping hands unclenching his fists to no avail, rubbing soothing circles onto his shaking back.

 

Nancy was covered in blood, hollowed eyes staring blankly into his own as she bled out in front of him, “Why didn’t you wake me up?” She sobbed, he took her cold hand in his own.

 

“Nancy! I’m sorry, i couldn’t do it!” He sobbed, Feng forced him into her embrace, trying to stop his flailing.

 

The survivors watched on horrified, unsure how to help whatever was happening to their resident insomniac.

 

“I’m sorry!” Quentin screamed, repeating the two words like a mantra, and suddenly he was back in the pool, choking as that fucking gloved hand pulled him under, he couldn’t breathe!

 

“He can’t breathe!” Claudette cried, rushing over to the boy despite her fears of him, pinching his nose and breathing into his mouth.

 

Freddy was kissing him, like he had done to the children in the preschool, mouth warm and tongue roaming in the small boys mouth, exploring with hunger.

 

Claudette screamed into his mouth, struggling to keep him alive, lips cold as she forced the life back into him.

 

Nancy held him in her embrace as her wounds bled, both sobbing as they studied the burning body containing Krueger’s corpse.

 

Feng held him closely from behind, crying into his unruly hair as he wept, rocking their bodies back and forth, trying in all their shared panic to calm him down.

 

“Please wake me up Quentin!”

 

“Please Wake up Quentin!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Feng get their revenges on Freddy, dragging him into the clearing bloodied and bruised, Laurie and Bill also step in to deliver their own harm upon the monster, as well as a threat from Quentin.
> 
> Feat - David and Feng being badasses, Mama Laurie, Papa Bill, Feng the Ballkicker, Freddy Abuse, and a bit of Kate being a caring sister.

Groggily his eyes opened blurry shades of blonde and blue, Laurie's anxious and tentative smile directed towards him.

"Hey honey, are you with me?" She asked cautiously, with that Quentin noticed the small weight of her hand carding through his curls, he sighed softly, eyes fluttering closed yet still awake.   
"I'm here... mostly" Laurie gave him an understanding smile, carefully using her other hand to cup his cheek, tracing the electrical burns caused by the doctor, he gave a nervous and strained laugh.  
"W-where's Claudette?" He stuttered, a hint of anxiousness creeping into his tone, "I-is she okay?" Laurie hushed him, wiping away a tear with her finger, "She's fine Quen," She soothed, "Just shaken, but she understands" 

Quentin gave a small growl, "But I hurt her," He cried, trying to tilt his head to cover his face from her, "She should be angry, she should hate me-" With a small tug, the blonde pulled his body toward her, embracing him in her warmth.  
"Don't do this, it's his fault, that bastards fault" She spat the word bastard out like poison, her tone softening once more as his gaze turned to her own, his warm hazel eyes staring into her own tearfully.

"Quentin, listen to me," She sighed, gently untangling a knot in his mess of hair, "You're all right now, Claudette is fine, We won't let him hurt you again-" With a small smile she gestured toward Bill, who Quentin hadn't even noticed was there, the veteran watching him, nodding his head along with Laurie's words.  
"Damn right we won't let him get to ya kid, we have PTSD us three, it's natural and understandable for ya to lash out" With that the older man wrapped the smaller boy into his arms, letting him cry into his olive coat, Laurie gave a nod, kissing his cheek, "You're safe with us now."

Before the tired boy could give them his thanks, the bloodied and triumphant body of Feng stumbled from the treeline, followed by an equally bloodied David, grunting with the effort to dragging a flailing body toward them, Laurie stood up in alarm upon seeing their victim.  
"What did you two do?" She asked in horror, wincing at the bruises and cuts running across Freddy's body, and then to David's bruised knuckles, and the glass shard they used for their decisive strike, held in Feng's hand, it too was also covered in blood.

"We found the fucker sulking over his loss, and we taught him to not fuck with our boy Quen" Feng grinned, hauling the burned man to his feet, before smacking him harshly across the face, smirking at the cry of pain that left his mouth, shortly followed by a slew of curses aimed at the Asian woman.

"Fuck you too, asshole" She spat in his face, dropping him by Quentin, "Do as yer want to the cunt, I'm gonna go an' get me knuckles patched up" David shot a glare toward Freddy who lay pitifully on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his body, shaking his head with a snarl before storming away.  
Feng pocketed the shard of glass, kissing Quentin on his cheek before following David, purposely crunching Freddy's fingers under her boots as she walked away.

Bill smirked toward the enraged black haired woman, and the brute force that was David, nodding his appreciation, before quickly grabbing the burned fuckers chin and tossing a nasty right hook into his face, crushing the bone of his nose with an audible crack.  
"Touch our boy-" Another grunt and a howl of pain from Freddy, "And you'll never set a foot on this realm again."  
Before the older male could land another hit, Laurie dragged him away, setting his body next to Quentin's wide-eyed, still form, "I'll get Freddy away from us honey" Laurie promised, striding over to where he lay, a pitiful whine leaving him, blood trailing down his chin and nose, as she strode over (get it) that's when she noticed something that made her eyes widen, she shouldn't be laughing, but this was the monster who hurt her Quentin.

"She did not-" Laurie gasped, laughing even harder at the man's groan of pain as he held his crotch with eyes screwed shut in pain, her blue eyes roamed the clearing until she found Feng, who was already looking over at them, the competitive female shot Laurie a smirk and a wink, making a mock face of pain as she laughed, voice heard even from way over there.

"Oh my gods, she actually did-" She giggled, smirking down and nodding in satisfaction, although wishing she'd been the one to do it, but Quentin was behind her, she didn't want to do that now, when she looked over at him he was smiling a bit at the state of Freddy, and that's what prompted her to move his body away, so she snatched him by the ankle, dragging him away from their safe-haven, except for Quentin's hoarse yell stopping her, she watched as he ran over to them, panting as he caught his breath, wobbling a bit from his exhaustion.

"Wait a second, I want to do something" He coughed, catching his breath before turning to the man, Freddy gave him a smirk, although flickers of pain still ghosted his face, "Heyy Quennypoo, come to see the show-" And with that, Quentin kicked at his chest harshly, "Leave me alone, leave us all alone, fuck off asshole" He also kicked the monster's wrist that held his glove, a loud crack echoing as his wrist was snapped, and Quentin was pulled away by Kate, who led him away from the scene, her arm slung over his shoulder as she sung a soft song to him to calm him down, his stressed face melting into a contented smile, beggining to nod off as the ginger lay him back down on the grass over by David and Feng, both of which fussing and teasing him lightly as the trio formed a protective circle around the sleeping boy.

Laurie, watched them for a minute, just to nsure he was being taken care of, before she began dragging Freddy out into the thicket of woods, until she came across a small black pool of water, undrinkable and impossible to escape from, should you fall into it, and with a grunt and a feral cry she threw him into the lake, staring emotionlessly as she heard his screams of panic and rage as he fell in, she stayed by the lakeside until the bubbles stopped rising to the surface, and as she heard worried voices calling out for her, she spat once more into the lake, before wandering off to find her family, her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, that might’ve been a bit dark. oopsie?
> 
> I originally wanted this to be hurt/comfort with Feng x Quentin love, but i ended up watched A Nightmare On Elm Street right before, and uh, it fueled me to write this instead...
> 
> Oh well, hopefully this trash is good enough for someone, i hope to write more of my boo Quentin. He’s a precious cinnamon roll. Stab me.
> 
> I’m gonna stop writing now so I don’t threaten someone over protecting Quentin, *angrily mutters over haterd*
> 
> Adios!!!


End file.
